Silent
by JulieAnnRay
Summary: Jaikub is a seventeen year old teen in the world of Warlocks, Vampires, and Werewolves. On a routine patrol, they are attack and he is seperated from the group. Then he meets a stubborn, curly black haired girl. But what happens when he has too chose between his best friend, and his crush? Book One Of The Forbidden Series. ( M for language and sexual themes)


Silent

Ch. 1

Jaikub

I looked blankly at my teacher, who was vainly trying to teach the class something about Vikings or some shit. A sharp voice brought me back to attention. "Jaikub, how were the Viking's boats able to go through shallow rivers?

Mrs. Rivers.

Oh God.

" I don't know. They steered them?"

Mrs. Rivers gave me such a cold stare, I felt myself shiver. She was a middle aged woman, early 30's. She had thin blonde hair and menacing blue eyes, unlike my stunningly golden eyes.

"Not appropriate."

I rolled my eyes. I knew the right answer; I just hated Mrs. Rivers, and would do anything to make her pissed.

"They had shallow drafts on the bottom of the boat."

She nodded curtly and turned back to the board, and returned to teach the class pointless stuff that happened hundreds of years ago.

I slunk back into his desk and looked around the room. The class was of 30 seventeen year olds. Christian, my best friend, was seated next to me. I nudged him roughly,

"Miss Piss River is on her Period today."  
He friend rolled his forest green eyes,

"That's every day."

I snorted and turned back to my desk. I started to think about my life, which, you know, every seventeen year old guy does in history class.

I'm a were wolf, like everyone else in this province, British Columbia. If you must know, it's in Canada. Alberta is the province of Vampires, Manitoba is Faeries, so on, so forth. United states is the same thing, but with all those states. Canada is way better. My pack is called the River Pack, because we are located in a little town called Campbell River. It`s a relatively large town, of 300,000 pack members. Forest Pack is right across from us, but on an island called Quadra Island. They are a small town of around 100 ,000 pack members. We are not allowed to have friendships, relationships, or even family ties with the Forrest Pack, because we are always at war with them, and they are afraid that if we are connected to them in any way, we will be soft towards them. I can see why, my mother, Grace, lived with the River Pack, while my father, Jayce, lived with the Forrest Pack. Well, too say the least, they fell in love, and had me. Jaikub Morrinson. A boy with shaggy blonde hair, golden eyes, and a extremely well handsome athletic build, not to brag. My mother was involved in a battle between the River Pack and the Forrest Pack, and she saw my father, the Pack leader, and froze, and, well, while she was frozen, Willie, my father`s second in command, ripped out her throat. My father was later killed in battle. My mother and Father had no immediate family, so I ran away from my foster home when I was sixteen, and now I live with Christian, who also left home, in a two bedroom apartment in Downtown Crappy Riv. We both saved up for it, and we both bought it. I work at a pet store that my mother used to own, and it pays $30/h, which is over pay, but I don't mind, and Chris works at the pizza shop. Together we make over th amount the rent it, and it's been great. Anyway, I would tell you all the packs of this island off the coast of Vancouver, but that list would be very long. So I told you the immediate pack to the west of us, or east. I don`t really care.

_Brrrrrrinnnggg_

Finally.

I start to get out of my chair but stop in annoyance as Mrs. Pissy Pants calls my name. I turn around, my hair, styled in a run hand through hair sort of style. I let out a deep breath.

"What."

She frowned.

"Jake, wha-"

"_Jaikub"_

She closed her eyes.

"Jaikub. What is with you? You barely hand in your home work, you make inappropriate jokes, and you act like you don't care about anything in life."

_Wow. She nailed it._

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll be happy and do everything you ask until I can graduate and get out of this hell hole place and then I will be able to go to a school that actually matters with what I want to be in life." I say with sarcasm and grab my books and walk out of class, ignoring her calls as I walk out of the school.

I guess I should explain what I mean by my words back there.

Every Pack has around 36 schools, 3 middle schools, 3 high schools, and 3 elementary schools. I study at River High, or RH. Once you graduate from High School, you go to one of the 36 schools, or, I guess you call them universities. There are too many to list, and frankly, I only want to go to one school. Military. I guess it's not really like your military schools. The military school that I want to apply for is all fighting. Learning all the techniques. learning how to heal properly, because werewolves have super human healing powers, if you know how to use them properly. All I ever want to be is Alpha Male. So far, I'm in the Elite Fighting Force, for my age group I'm the leader. That means I can go into battle against other packs and go on patrols, and hunt with the Pack. Only seven wolves of my age are in it.

I sigh and take out my IPhone 5. My Pack leader, Kaleb, got for me after I went and spied on Forrest Pack's camp, undetected. I brought back information on when they we attacking next, and prevented a devastating blow to our Pack members. I plug in my headset and go to my car, a fairly new Ram truck. As I drive home, I'll tell you a little bit more about us, the werewolves.

We can change on impulse, as in when we are angry, scared, or nervous. We can also change whenever we want. The time when we cannot control when we change is from July to the end of spring, and when we aren't changed, we have tons and tons of school. We have two weeks of no break school, then 4 days off. Today is June 28th. And Finals is on June 29th. We have one day before we change to travel to our forest, which is out of town and is thousands of thousands of acres. Enough for two packs too live in, but a pack of our size, 2,000, needs it. Oh wait. I forgot something. You do not change until you've reached a certain age, 13. And you stop changing once your 48. Kaleb is 45, so he's going to retire. If you are a mother, you do not change, and if you are ill or injured, you do not change. If you are seriously injured in battle, you change back to human. Ok. That's it.

As I drive into the driveway of our apartment building I see Christian making out with his girlfriend, Faith. I walk by and sneer at him. "Get it in there, Chris." After giving me the evil eye, his turns back and returned to making out.

_If I hear something in his bedroom tonight, I won't be surprised._

As I unlock the door I step into our small, but cozy apartment. The walls are filled with Chris' favorite band posters, Imagine Dragons. I personally hate them, but I have to tolerate them pinned on my wall. I go over to my bedroom and throw my stuff on it. Tonight's going to be long and difficult study time.

I woke up in the morning feeling groggy and tired. I guess I fell asleep. I looked around at the mess of books and study papers. I am smart, you know. I get A's in every subject. I get dressed in a basic blue v-neck with red plaid over top, skinny jeans, but not overly skinny, and I styled my hair in the same way I always do, run-hand-through-hair-and-make-it-hot-and-sexy. It's my own style. I brush my teeth and eat breakfast, a bagel with apple juice, and jump into the car with Christian, too not waste gas in my own care for the trip tomorrow.

As we pull up to the school, I see every one rushing to their exam. Matthias is holding his knees and rocking back and forth on the field. Poor guy. He never was very smart. I head too my exam, Technology 12, feeling confident. Three exams later, I head home. I aced all my exams, except History, of course. I got a B+. I jump into Christians car and we head home, of course he's blaring Imagine Dragons- Amsterdam. I roll my golden eyes and listen to my music in my headphones for the rest of the ride.

As soon as we get home, panic sets in.

_What do I pack?_

_Will Charlie be ok?_

Charlie is my Bearded Dragon. He always goes to Nana Frances, she's everyone's grandma. She's pretty much as old as the Great Wall of China. She takes care of him while I'm changed.

I get myself into order though. I pack up clothes into a dull blue duffel back, for when I change back, and a Coca-Cola, Doritos, and a six-pack of beer for the rode. I'm not driving. Kaleb is. He always drives my pick-up truck to the spot, because he knows I'll drink, he says I should stop, but why should I?

I go outside too see Kaleb waiting for me in the truck. He must've changed and got here, because no-one can drive that god damn fast. I jump into the truck and Christian in the back, an-

_Oh fuck me._

_Faith._

I groan and get in the front with Tanner, a brown haired, bieber styled 15 year-old boy. He's also Kaleb's son. He doesn't bug me at all. He doesn't think he's cool, unlike most kids his age, and acts mature. I like him. He had his headphones in and was just sitting quietly, so I did the same, and cracked open a beer. The kid looked at me and I sighed and chucked him the Coca-Cola. He smiled and drank. For the rest of the ride, which was roughly 3 hours, we tried vainly to ignore the make-out session behind us. I fell asleep after my 3rd beer and was woken by Chris.

"Bro, we're here."


End file.
